varulvfandomcom-20200213-history
Ragna Auvrea'ly
Rauvanau'gaa "Ragna" Auvrea'ly is an Ulven Half-Troll and one of the main protagonists in VARULV. Background Ragna was born in the Northlands to a Human mother and Troll father under unknown circumstances. She is fluent in both Human and Troll languages, leading one to believe her father was present during her upbringing. It is unknown whether or not one of her parents was Ulven or if she was initiated through The Rite. In Ulven form, Ragna is of the Vulpid variety, and assumes the appearance of a Fox. She is currently Packleader of the Ulven of Blaidfästt. History Ragna appears in the following VARULV Books: Issues 1 - 4: Ragna is most concerned with keeping the peace between her Ulven companions and the citizens of Blaidfästt -- especially Vicar Wilander, whom she has an unfriendly relationship with. Like the other Ulven in her Pack, she helps defend the settlement when it comes under attack from Trolls, and during one raid, willingly allows herself to be taken captive by them. At the Troll homestead, Ragna is welcomed by Gro'raan , who owes her a favor. She is freed and explains that she knows of the Summoner's Crosier, and that it was originally one of Gro'raan's treasures. When a wounded Troll returns to the cavern, Gro'raan admits the Vicar was using his Trolls, not helping them, and agrees to join Ragna in defeating him. Issues 5 - 6: Ragna and the Blaidfästt pack return after recovering the Iele, Wyn. Tau requests a personal tour of the village, and she is happy to provide it. Along the way, he explains that Wyn is a fugitive on the run from the Iele High Council after stealing the Bells of the Windwalker . As a prisoner, Wyn speaks openly to Ragna alone, explaining that she is not the theif Tau is making her out to be, and that she is incapable of stealing another Iele's bells. After further research, Ragna believes her tale and returns to find Tau has since made off with the Summoner's Crosier. Ragna explains Wyn's innocence to the rest of her team and allows the Iele to do her part in defeating Tau, by tricking him into wearing the Bells of the Windwalker while still donning the Summoner's Crosier. After Tau is brought to justice, Ragna invites Wyn to stay, but she declines. ' ' Issues 7 - 9: When Trolls again attack the village, Kit and Greta help Ragna defeat them. Shortly after, she announces she is pregnant to Gro'raan , though at some point, she explains to Kit that they are not true mates - just similarly minded, though they appear to very much care for one another. After a few months pass uneventful in the village, Trolls return, this time bringing with them a terrible plague. Ragna makes the decision to join Gro'raan in his village in order to be with him when the baby comes, and to investigate the source of the illness. After a short time with the Trolls, Ragna and Gro'raan investigate a river where a plagued human has drowned, identifying it as the source. As they announce this to the rest of the Trolls, Ragna suddenly goes into labor. Trivia *Ragna was originally supposed to be an Elf, but the author became interested in creating a character that was a Half-Troll to push the boundaries of the Human/Troll Cold War and switched her species when the series was in the first stages of production. *Originally, Ragna's character could not speak any of the Human languages, and was a precursor to Book I's Troll Kid. Category:Characters